1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to multi-purpose cleaners, degreasers, sanitizers/virucides and associated solutions and, more particularly, to novel, peroxide based cleaning solutions that are: (1) effective; (2) exhibit environmentally preferred characteristics for industrial, commercial, and residential applications; and (3) satisfy color, odor, and shelf life expectations of the customer. The novel peroxide based cleaning solutions of the present invention are preferably suitable for use as both a sanitizer/virucide and a deodorizer for hard, non-porous surfaces, among other surfaces. The novel peroxide based cleaning solutions of the present invention are also preferably suitable for carpet extraction applications, namely for cleaning, deodorizing, and killing odor causing bacteria.
2. Background Art
Cleaning solutions and associated formulations have been known in the art for years and are the subject of a plurality of patents and/or publications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,494 entitled “Cleaning Compositions Containing A Corrosion Inhibitor,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,787 entitled “Cleaning Compositions For Hard To Remove Organic Material,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,218 entitled “Disinfectant Compositions Comprising An Orange Oil Mixture And Methods Of Use Thereof,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,839 entitled “Cleaning Composition With Terpene And Hydrogen Peroxide,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,970 entitled “Personal Product Compositions Comprising Heteroatom Containing Alkyl Aldonamide Compounds,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,090 entitled “Surfactant Based Aqueous Compositions With D-Limonene And Hydrogen Peroxide And Methods Using The Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,840 entitled “Cleaning Composition In Microemulsion, Liquid Crystal Or Aqueous Solution Form Comprising Mixture Of Partially Esterified, Full Esterified And Non-Esterified Ethoxylated Polyhydric Alcohols,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,354 entitled “Liquid Cleanser Composition,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,544 entitled “Oxidation Stable Surfactants,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,291 entitled “High Viscosity Microemulsions” all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety—including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,494 appears to disclose cleaning compositions containing a corrosion inhibitor for removing soil from carpets, upholstery and the like without subjecting common metal alloys used in aircraft and other constructions to corrosive attack. The cleaning compositions include at least one dispersing agent, at least one anti-redeposition agent, at least one corrosion inhibitor, at least one pH modifier, at least one chelating agent and at least one stabilizing agent. The compositions also optionally include at least one fragrance and/or at least one preservative agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,787 appears to disclose an oxidizing cleaning composition that comprises a low concentration of aqueous hydrogen peroxide that is environmentally friendly and has stability in strong alkaline solutions. The aqueous hydrogen peroxide composition contains a combination of one or more hydrophilic surfactants having an HLB of 10 or greater, one or more hydrotropes, one or more UV-analyzable surfactants having an aromatic detectable functional group, and optionally a surfactant having an HLB of less than 10. The cleaning composition when mixed with an alkaline compound purports to be very effective in removing dried or baked residues of polymers, modified or natural celluloses starches, natural gels, and the like at low concentrations and temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,218 appears to disclose a disinfectant composition comprising hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), orange terpene oil, orange valencia oil, a non-ionic emulsifier, and distilled or deionized water (H2O).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,839 appears to disclose a cleaning composition that uses a terpene such as D-limonene or orange oil, a nonionic surfactant, a single anionic surfactant, an anti-oxidant, hydrogen peroxide, and the balance deionized water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,970 appears to disclose personal product compositions having heteroatom containing alkyl aldonamide compounds and a skin-conditioning agent. The '970 patent teaches that when these heteroatom containing alkyl aldonamides are used, benefits such as enhanced stability and/or enhanced viscosity are obtained relative to the use of other known thickeners or non-heteroatom containing aldonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,090 appears to disclose a cleaning composition including a terpene such as D-limonene and hydrogen peroxide in a surfactant based aqueous solution. The composition in various specific formulations is a micro-emulsion useful for a variety of materials for both industrial and household applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,840 appears to disclose liquid crystal compositions or microemulsion compositions that are effective in the removal of oily and greasy soil and have evidenced grease release effect. Such compositions contain an anionic detergent, an ethoxylated glycerol type compound, a hydrocarbon ingredient, and water which comprises the use of a water-insoluble odoriferous perfume as the essential hydrocarbon ingredient in a proportion sufficient to form a dilute o/w microemulsion composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,354 appears to disclose a liquid cleanser composition, particularly for use as a hard surface cleanser that comprises a mixture of from about 0.5% to about 10% of a terpene selected from mono- and sesquiterpenes and mixtures thereof, from about 1% to about 10% of a water miscible solvent, and, from about 1% to about 10% of an amide surfactant. The '354 patent also discloses that the composition can contain from about 10% to about 70% of a water-insoluble abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,544 appears to disclose detergent compositions comprising a special type of oxidation resistant nonionic surfactant and an oxidizing agent which may either be a hypochlorite or a peroxygen material. The surfactant component structurally comprises a C8-C12 alkyl substituted phenoxy hydrophobe alkoxylated with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, with the proviso that the ratio of ethylene oxide to propylene oxide is at least 1 but no higher than 10. Methyl or chloroethyl groups are used to endcap the surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,291 appears to disclose an oil-in-water microemulsion of increased viscosity. The microemulsion comprises an aqueous continuous phase, an oil phase, a primary surfactant having a lipophilic moiety and a hydrophilic moiety, wherein the hydrophilic moiety carries an electrostatic charge and a cosurfactant. The viscosity is increased by adding a secondary surfactant which is characterized by a long chain lipophilic moiety and a charged hydrophilic moiety which is reactive with the charged hydrophilic moiety of the primary surfactant. In forming the microemulsion of increased viscosity, the microemulsion is formed first in the absence of the secondary surfactant, and the secondary surfactant is added thereto.
While the cleaning solutions and formulations disclosed supra have been known in the art for years, issues associated with formulation color, odor, and extended shelf life while maintaining environmentally preferred characteristics remain largely problematic and/or unsolved. As such, there is a genuine demand for novel peroxide based cleaners, degreasers, and sanitizers/virucides and associated solutions that are effective, exhibit environmentally preferred characteristics for industrial, commercial, and residential applications, and satisfy color, odor, and shelf life expectations of the customer.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, chemical structures, chemical formulae, and drawings.